There has been known an imaging device that can insert/remove an infrared cut filter to/from an optical path of an imaging optical system, and perform imaging with visible light (visible-light imaging) and imaging with infrared radiation (infrared imaging).
This imaging device normally performs visible-light imaging if the infrared cut filter is inserted to the optical path of the imaging optical system, and performs infrared imaging if the infrared cut filter is removed from the optical path. Also, this imaging device determines the brightness of the external environment of the device, and controls insertion/removal of the infrared cut filter to/from the optical path of the imaging optical system. (PTL 1)
Also, since network technologies are rapidly spread, user needs are grown to control the imaging device through the network from an external control device by using a network interface mounted on the imaging device. The needs also include insertion/removal control of the infrared cut filter to/from the optical path of the imaging optical system. There have been user requests for allowing the imaging device to be set through the network to automatically control insertion/removal of the infrared cut filter to/from the optical path of the imaging optical system.